eCall is a service designed to provide quick response times to vehicles in case of a road incident. Responsive to detection of a road incident, the in-vehicle e-call system establishes a connection with a Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP) in the vicinity of the vehicle. Additionally, a Minimum Set of Data (MSD) is sent from the vehicle to the PSAP to automatically provide basic information about the incident to the PSAP. The MSD includes information such as a location of the vehicle, a vehicle identification number (VIN) of the vehicle, and a time of occurrence of the incident.